Yamada Ryosuke
) |Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer, dancer, actor, tarento, Japanese idol |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = August 12, 2004 - present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Johnny & Associates |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Hey! Say! JUMP, Hey! Say! 7, NYC Boys }} Yamada Ryosuke (山田 涼介) is a Japanese tarento: actor, singer, dancer and a member of Hey! Say! JUMP and NYC. He is under the management of Johnny's Entertainment and currently resides in Kanagawa Prefecture. Yamada came to prominence as a teen idol in 2007 following his role in a Japanese television series, Tantei Gakuen Q. After launching his music career in 2007 as a member of the band, Hey! Say! JUMP, he released his first debut solo single, "Mystery Virgin" in 2013. The fact that Yamada was in his teens at the time the single was released and reached the first position on charts helped the singer set several records in the Japanese music industry and he achieved wide fame as a solo artist. He became the first teenage male artist in thirty three years to have a number one chart position for his debut single as well as being one of the only two artists in history to achieve this milestone. He is also the one and only male artist born in the Heisei period with a number one single, as of 2013 Profile *'Name:' Yamada Ryosuke (山田涼介), *'Nickname:' Yama-chan, Yamada-kun, Ryo-chan *'Birthdate:' May 9, 1993 (age ) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 165cm (5'5 ft) *'Weight:' 54 kg *'Johnny's Status:' **2004-08-12: Trainee **2007-09-21: Member *'Family:' Father, mother, younger sister, older sister *'Hobbies:' Cooking, fishing , reading manga *'Admired Senior:' Domoto Koichi, Tegoshi Yuya, Yamamoto Ryota *'Favorite Hey! Say! JUMP Song:' "Ultra Music Power" *'Favorite Johnny's Song:' "Ai no Katamari" by Kinki Kids *'Favorite Movie:' "Star wars " *'Favorite Actors:' Ninomiya Kazunari and Morita Go *'Favorite Drama:' Remote *'Favorite Food:' Strawberry, eggplant, meat * Dislike Food: 'Tomato, fermented soybean, wasabi *'Favorite Color: White, orange, blue, black *'Favorite Sport:' Soccer *'Johnny & Associates Groups:' **Hey! Say! JUMP (2007 - Present) **Hey! Say! 7 (2007) **Hey! Say! 7 (2007 - Present) **NYC (2009 - Present) **J.J. Express **Kitty Jr. (July 2006 - March 2007) Career On August 12, 2004, when he was in the 5th grade (age 11), Ryosuke appeared on the variety show Ya-ya-yah, where his audition for Johnny and Associates was aired. In July 2006, Yamada got his first role in a TV drama, Tantei Gakuen Q Special. In April 2007, he was chosen to be a member of the temporary unit, Hey! Say! 7 which made its CD debut on August 1, when their single "Hey! Say!" was released. From July to September of that year, Tantei Gakuen Q became a TV drama series and Yamada played the same role he did in the Special that aired in 2006. From September 24, 2007, Yamada began performing as a member of Hey! Say! JUMP, making his debut on November 14. From January to March 2008 Yamada was in the third episode of the drama series, One-Pound Gospel, as Mukoda Katsumi, with his senior, Kazuya Kamenashi (KAT-TUN) and Hey! Say! JUMP member Yuri Chinen. On April 12 of that year Yamada was in the drama, Sensei wa erai! along with fellow Hey! Say! JUMP members Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuuri and Arioka Daiki. He played Gunjou Hayato. On June 14, Yamada played Furuhata Ninzaburo in the drama Furuhata Chuugakusei. In October 2008, Yamada was in the drama series Scrap Teacher: Kyoushi Saisei as Takasugi Toichi, along with Hey! Say! JUMP members that appeared with him in Sensei wa erai!. In June 2009, Yamada became the leader of a temporary group NYC Boys with Chinen Yuuri and Nakayama Yuma w/B.I.Shadow as supporter for the Japanese Volleyball Team for the FIVB World Grand Prix 2009. Their single "Akuma na Koi / NYC" hit the #1 position on the billboard charts. In August 29 of that year, Yamada played Yuji Kawai in the drama Niini no koto Wasurenaide. On October 3, 2009, he starred as the lead role in Hidarime Tantei EYE SP playing the role of Ainosuke Tanaka. On October 17, 2009, it was announced that Hey! Say! JUMP member Yamada Ryosuke will play his first lead role in the upcoming drama series '左目探偵EYE / Hidari-me Tantei EYE 'Left-eyed Detective EYE'' to be broadcast from January 2010. On March 2, 2010, an official press release made by Johnny and Associates revealed that Yamada and Chinen will be debuting for the second time as NYC. They will be working as a member of both Hey! Say! JUMP and NYC, which is a rarity in their talent agency. Ryo Nishikido was the first such case of a Johnny's talent officially debuting in two groups (Kanjani8 and NEWS) making Yamada and Chinen the second instance of such a case. On June 6, 2011, it was announced that Yamada Ryosuke and Chinen Yuuri will be voice-acting for the Japanese dub of “The Smurfs“! On November 25, 2011, it was announced that Yamada and Nakjima Yuto will star in a new drama together title "Risou no Musuko" that will start airing on January 2012. On December 6, 2011, it was announced that Yamada will star in a historical drama titled "Shirarezaru Bakumatsu no Shishi: Yamada Akiyoshi Monogatari", that will air on January 2, 2012. On November 17, 2012, it was announced that Yamada will be making his solo debut. The song "Mystery Virgin" will be released on January 9, 2013, and will be used as the theme song for NTV's special drama, "Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo - Hong Kong Kowloon Treasure Murder Case", in which he will be starring in. On January 9, 2013, he made his solo debut with a number one single "Mystery Virgin". The fact that Yamada was in his teens at the time when the single reached number one helped him set several new records in the Japanese music industry. The single debuted at number one in its debut week on the Oricon chart, making him the first teenage male artist in thirty three years to have a number one debut single as well as being one of the only two artists in history to achieve this milestone. He is currently the one and only male artist born in the Heisei period to have a number one single. In Japan, although many teen boy bands frequently top the charts, the industry was lacking young male solo artists for over two decades and this is said to be another factor that contributed to his successful solo debut. On January 12, he starred in a two-hour television drama, Kinda'ichi Shōnen no Jikenbo. He played the main role as Hajime Kindaichi. The show was created to celebrate the 60th anniversary of the Japanese broadcasting company, NTV. Yamada’s “Mystery Virgin” was used as the theme song for the show. It was later revealed that Shin Kibayashi, writer of the Kindaichi series and Tantei Gakuen Q had visioned creating a new Kindaichi series with Yamada as Hajime Kindaichi for almost five years. They met on set while filming Tantei Gakuen Q in 2006 and 2007. After filming the show, Kibayashi asked Yamada in person if he could play the role of Kindaichi in the future, for Yamada was only 14-years-old at the time, too young to play the role of a high school student. Johnny's Jr. groups participated in *J.J.Express (January 2006 - September 2007) *J.J.Express Chibikko Team (January - September, 2007) *Kitty Jr. (July 2006 - March 2007) *Hey! Say! 7 (Temporary Unit) (April - September 2007) *Hey! Say! 7 (September 2007–Present) *Hey! Say! JUMP (September 2007–Present) *NYC boys (June 2009–Present) *NYC (March 2010–present) Project Units *Takaki Yuya to Nakamatachi (2008) *Futari no Ryosuke-kun (2005) Discography Singles #2013.01.09 Mystery Virgin (ミステリーヴァージン) Music video Credits DVD Filmography Television Film Variety shows Concerts This article or section contains a list of works that does not follow the Manual of Style for lists of works (sometimes due to being in reverse-chronological order) and may need cleanup. *SUMMARY 2011 (August 7, 2011 - September 25, 2011) *Hey! Say! JUMP & Yuuki 100％ Concert with Nakayama Yuma (April 10, 2011 - May 29, 2011) *Hey! Say! JUMP with NYC Spring Concert tour 2011 (Concert Cancelled) *Hey! Say! JUMP Winter Concert 2010-2011 (December 2010 and January 2011) *SUMMARY 2010 (Summer 2010) *Hey! Say! 2010 TEN JUMP Concert (April and May 2010) *Hey! Say! JUMP Winter Tour (09-10) *Hey! Say! JUMP Tengoku Concert (summer 2009) *Hey! Say! Jump-ing Tour '08-'09 *SUMMARY (Summer 2008) *Hey! Say! JUMP Tokyo Dome Debut Concert (December 22, 2007) *Johnny's Jr. Hey Say 07 in YOKOHAMA ARENA (September 23, 24, 2007) *Johnny's Jr. no Daiboken!@Meridian (August 15–24, 2007) *Tour 2007 cartoon KAT-TUN II You (April 3 - June 17, 2007) *News Concert Tour 2007 (February 17 - April 15, 2007) *2007 Kingashinnen Akemashite omedetou Johnny's Jr. Daishugou (January 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 2007) *Tackey&Tsubasa Christmas concert 2006“2wo you 4our you”(December 17–24, 2006) *youtachi no ongaku daiundokai (September 30, October 1, 2006) *Johnny's Jr. no Daiboken! (August 15–26, 2006) *Hideaki Takizawa 2005 concert~arigato 2005nen sayonara~ (December 23–25, 2005) *Looking KAT-TUN 2005ing (August 26–28, 2005) *Johnnys Theater SUMMARY Digest (July 29 - September 4, 2005) *Looking 05 Kat-Tun (May 29 - June 26, 2005) *Ya-Ya-yah Haruyasumi Yokohama Arena Concert (March 26, 2005) *Spring 05 Looking Kat-Tun (March 25–27, 2005) *KAT-TUN Live Kaizoku (December 28, 2004 - January 10, 2005) *Johnnys Theater “Summary”of Johnnys World (August 8–29, 2004) Musical Pre-debut Commercial Serialization Awards Myojo Awards Duet Awards Anan Awards Nicola Awards TV navi Awards 2007 * Won the "Star Ranking Week of Sep.17 2007" in Guide * Won the "Most Popular Actor Award 2007" in Myojo 2008 * Won the "Star Ranking Week of Jan.9 2008" in Guide * Won the "Most Popular Actor Award 2008" in Myojo - Two years in a row * Won the "Most Ideal Lover" of the 14th Jr.Award 2008 in Myojo * Won the "Best Photo of the Year Award 2008" in Myojo * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award 2008" in Duet * Won the "The Cutest Male Idol" in anan * Won the "Star Ranking Week of Dec.3 2008" in Guide * Won the "Drama Of The Year 2008 Male Actor Award" in TVnavi 2009 * Won the "Best Photo of the Year 2009 Award" in Myojo - Two years in a row * Won the "No.1 Favorite Male Celebrity Award" in Nicola * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award" in the Hey!Say!JUMP Ranking 2009 in Myojo * Won the "Best Actor Award 2009" in TVnavi * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award 2009" in Duet - Two years in a row * Won the "Favorite U-21 Male Celebrity Award" in anan * Won the "Most Ideal Celebrity Lover 2009" in Nicola * Won the "Most Ideal Big brother 2009" in Nicola * Won the "Most Popular Actor Award 2009" in Myojo - Three years in a row 2010 * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award" in the Entertainment Raking 2010 in Nicola * Won the "Best Photo of the Year MVP 2010 Award" in Myojo * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award" in the Hey!Say!JUMP Ranking 2010 in Myojo - Two years in a row * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award" in the Renai Grandprix 2010 in Myojo * Won the "Sexiest Male Celebrity" in the Renai Grandprix 2010 in Myojo * Won the "Best Actor Award 2010" in Myojo - Four years in a row * Won the "Most Ideal Lover Award 2010" in Duet-Three years in a row * Won the "Best Couple Award 2010" in Myojo (with Arioka Daiki) 2011 * Won the "Best Couple Award 2011" in Myojo (with Arioka Daiki) - Two years in a row 2012 *Won the "Best Couple Award 2012" in Myojo (with Arioka Daiki) - Three years in a row 2013 *Won the "Best Couple Award 2013" in Myojo (with Arioka Daiki ) - Four years in a row Trivia * He has one older sister and one younger sister, Yamada Chihiro and Yamada Misaki. * He studied at Horikoshi High School, with the other two Hey! Say! JUMP members. Chinen Yuuri and Nakajima Yuto are some examples of Johnny's idols that have studied/are studying in Horikoshi High School. Hey! Say! JUMP members who went to Horikoshi High School Arioka Daiki, Yaotome Hikaru, and Yabu Kota * He has the biggest fanbase within Hey! Say! JUMP. * He was the most popular member of Johnny's Junior before he debuted as Hey! Say! JUMP and is the most popular member of Hey! Say! JUMP now. * Since the agency knows the popularity of Ryosuke, people that working at the concert make more of his goods than the other 9 members' so it wouldn't be sold out, because they don't want the differences in popularity(the number of fans) to be so obvious. * He thinks that collecting coins is fun. * He is currently learning how to speak Korean. * He says he does not want to have a girlfriend yet because he wants to be more successful in his career. * He doesn’t like criticism. * He is a loud person * He gained of 20 Jr. Awards in 2008 which broke Akanishi Jin’s (KAT-TUN) record of 16 Jr. Awards and is currently the most award winner. * He has received many awards and is usually in the top 5 in rankings. Some of the awards are: Best Actor (2007), Best Helping Actor (2007), Most wanted as a boyfriend (2007 and 2008), Most wanted as a pet, Most wanted as a brother, Most wanted as a senior at school, Most wanted as a friend, Want to Kiss, Nicest, Most good-looking, Best at cooking, Most in style, Best to go for help, Most sexy, Most likely to be a good father, Want to go to Karaoke together, Funniest, Best Photo of the Year (2007,in a magazine), Star Raking (1st place(2007 and 2008), 3rd place(2007 and 2008), etc.), Favorite Male On-Screen Talent(1st place, 2 times), Most likely to have a major breakthrough in 2008, etc * He gained the largest popularity in the TV drama Tantei Gakuen Q. * At Hey! Say! JUMP concerts, the screams of fans are the loudest when Ryosuke sings since he is the most popular. * He likes hanging out with other Hey! Say! JUMP members, especially with Chinen Yuri. * He began to become friends with Yuto when Yuto asked him to walk home together after school. * He treasures his two pet guinea pigs, his rabbit, and his hamster. * He is afraid of ghosts, dark places, and airplanes. * He likes girls who are kind and honest. * When they were filming the Pv of Ultra Music Power, he and Nakajima Yuto fought over Chinen Yuuri for being their younger brother. * He joined Johnny's Jimusho at age 12. He got interested after going to a KinKi Kids concert, but it were his parents that sent his application without telling him. * He had already done some modeling before joining Johnny's. He was already in a magazine when he was only 6 years old. * When he auditioned Johnny's Entertaiment with Morimoto Ryutaro, he would always be with him. * His parents were going to name him Shinnosuke at first, but there was a manga character with the same name and they thought he might get bullied for it. * Besides his family, Chinen is the only one to call him by his first name, Ryosuke. Everyone else calls him either Yamada or Yamachan, though he'd like to be called Ryosuke. * He says chubby cheeks are his charm point. * He refers JUMP members Arioka Daiki and Chinen Yuri as his best friends. Ariokda and Chinen know all his secrets, and they can talk about everything. * He usually wears a jersey to sleep. It's black with golden lines in it. * He's known for being a strawberry maniac. He eats them so much that he's afraid his face will turn red! * He also dreams about a pool filled with strawberries. * Despite all that, he actually prefers soft cream/vanilla instead of strawberry flavor, when it comes to ice cream. * The "I love you" he says during Hitomi no Screen -lives is made up by him, when he was told to say something in it. Although he suggested it himself, he feels very embarrassed everytime he does it. * He's not skilled with using a computer, and usually needs Chinen's help. * He has beat all JUMP members in arm-wrestling. * His eyesight has gotten a lot worse since his debut, and nowadays he needs glasses almost all the time. He usually wears contacts, but always carrys glasses with him. * He always sings Ai no Katamari by KinKi Kids in karaoke. He also refers to it as his favourite song. * He can play the trumpet a little, and would like to learn saxophone. * When he was little, he wanted to become Ultra man. Later he changed it to (more realistic) soccer player. * He's afraid of ghosts, but interested in them. * Some fans having been stalking Yamada and the rest of the Hey! Say! JUMP members. Some went to far by putting hidden cameras in Yamada's house. There are some fans that camp outside their houses. * He loves the sea. Because of it, he also dreams about a vacation in Dubai, and mentiones it all the time. * If he sees peoples with pimples on anyone's face or anywhere, he'll rush and pop it. * His cellphone wallpaper is his dog Ku wearing sunglasses, and his ringtone is Chiisana Koi no Uta by Mongol 800. * He hates rollercoasters. Once Daiki forced him to go into one and made him cry. Twice. * His favourite type of sushi is anago (conger eel). * One of his hobbies is skateboarding, but later he's become also interested in J-board. It's similar to a skateboard, except that it has only two wheels and it narrows in the middle. * Daiki got him interested in air guns, and nowadays there's 7 of them in his collection. * He also collects manga and has over 600 of them. * He's known from making monomanes (impersonations). His specials are Yamashita Tomohisa, Bobby Ologon and for the latest, Japanese dub of T-Bag from Prison Break. * When asked what he would do with 1,000,000 yen, he said he'd buy a sloth. He loves them and thinks they have a special aura. * He is the third Hey! Say! JUMP member to have his ear pierced. The first being Takaki Yuya and the second being Arioka Daiki. * In episode 5 of the 2011 anime "Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day," Yamada is mentioned in a conversation between the characters Naruko and Atsumu when talking about Jinta. Naruko states he (Jinta) looks "a bit like Yama-chan from Hey! Say! JUMP when he fixes his hair." Yamada Family Tree Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Members Category:Actors Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Category:NYC Members Category:NYC Category:Johnny's Entertainment Category:May Births Category:1993 Births Category:Yamada Ryosuke Singles Category:Horikoshi Gakuen Graduates Category:Blood Type B Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Yokohama